


My Brothers Best Friend is the One for Me

by Kyaputin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Happy bday minho, Jisungs brother is youngk/brian, M/M, Minho is Brian’s bff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Tags will be added with chapters, jisung is whipped, kind of, minho thinks jisung is too little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaputin/pseuds/Kyaputin
Summary: He couldn’t help himself, honestly. Minho had been attractive ever since puberty hit, and it hit him like a goddamn semi. He was flawless. Pretty, feminine features with a manly structure. Head always held with an air of confidence Jisung found irresistible. He was fit, his hobby of dancing making his body lean and muscular. He was a teen boys wet dream, all the way down to the way he dressed. Jisung couldn’t get enough.OrJisung’s got the hots for his older brother Brian’s best friend, Minho.





	My Brothers Best Friend is the One for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know the drill there will be grammar mistakes and misspells !!! I started this one a while ago and kind of rushed to finish it in order to post, so, sorry
> 
> More chapters to come 
> 
> Leave me comments pretty pls uwu

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in Denver. The sun was shining down on the streets, no clouds in sight for the remainder of the day (according to the local news). People were out walking with their dogs and family, enjoying the temperature. It was perfect weather for hiding yourself in your room all day, if you asked one Han Jisung. Currently typing away at his keyboard with a seriousness he rarely displayed. Still, he enjoyed the weather too. Warm light permeated through his curtains, his window cracked open just enough to let the summer breeze in. Content humming rounded about the room in lilts, soft enough that it was lost to all ears. His own being occupied with the newest SPEARB track that had dropped, cranking it to a volume that would probably cause pain to anyone else. Jisung just couldn’t listen to his music quietly. That’s just not how he thought it should be heard. Whenever he had a song playing, all noises would fall on deaf ears. Each combination of beats, melodies and lyrics flowing together to aid him in temporarily muting the world completely. 

Well, almost completely.

At the sound of knocking his head lifted from where he was hunched over his laptop, back creaking in protest at him keeping the position much too long. He paused the music on his keyboard, earbuds never leaving his ears as he leaned back, straining to hear the voices from downstairs. “Oh, you’re here already? Come on in.” Jisungs fingers paused where they were tracing a sentence, the pages of his textbook becoming out of focus and blurred the closer the steps approached. When they had reached the top of the staircase, Jisung’s gaze fell to his door, staring at the white frames with an intensity as if he could see through them and into the hallway. There was a pause. A chuckle just loud enough for him to hear cutting through it shortly after. “Go ahead, I forgot to ask Jisung something.”, at the sound of his name, he snapped his attention back to his book, turning a page with feigned interest as his brother poked his head into his room.

“Minho’s over and don’t you dare think about bothering us.”

Jisung didn’t move from his spot, head bobbing to music he hadn’t unpaused. He wrote something down, a jumble of characters that didn’t make much sense to him, but his brother wouldn’t know the difference from that distance. He continued his act, fingers getting fidgety at the hot stare on his back. “Jisung-ah.”, his brother repeated louder, giving Jisung a moment to turn and take out his earbud. He pinched his expression, looking confused as possible as he regarded the other. “What’s up?” 

His brothers eyes were fond despite his previous words, his countenance so similar to Jisungs in a way that they had both received from their mom. He rolled his eyes with amusement, shifting on his feet from holding his leaning position into his brothers room. “Nothing, just don’t come into my room okay?” Jisung had huffed, shrugging to show disinterested, he turned back to his book, flipping another page. “Whatever man, I’m trying to finish homework right now so could you go?” He asked, no malice in his tone in the slightest. Jisung could practically feel the laughter that Brian didn’t emit, the older shaking his head. “Alright, yeah, my bad bro. Let me know if you need anything—but only after Minho leaves.” Jisung hummed in acknowledgement, shoulders only relaxing when his door was shut, footsteps becoming farther away.

Minho and Brian had been best friends since before Jisung could even remember. They had met in grade school, originally completely disliking each other and having petty arguments over how long Minho was using the swing. Their constant interactions had left them spending a lot of time together though, and they were attached at the hip before either of them knew it. They spent practically everyday together, Brian’s and Minho’s moms happy to let them play together so the women would interact themselves. Minho was fiery, a sarcastic, cocky bundle that was completely opposite from Brian’s relaxed, easy-going persona. Still, they were inseparable, being by each other's side up even now, in their freshman year of college. They had both decided to attend somewhere close to home, Minho’s mom influencing his decision while Brian had turned down many high class offers in order to stay with his best friend. He denies it to this day, mumbling something about stuck up people and the pricey figures, but they all knew the truth; even Minho.

With their age, their looks and personalities had matured too. Brian gaining more confidence in himself to be more friendly, Minho mellowing out after taking from the boys calm habits; he never lost his sarcastic edge, though. Jisung had always been a recurring third to their party, bumbling along excitedly when he was younger, finder the older boys so cool to be around. It wasn’t much different now, but Jisung was a lot different in how he acted around both his brother and Minho. He and his brother got along well, Jisung becoming more and more chill the older he got. He was a mix of two, frankly. Always level headed and attentive, but loud and easily amused by others. Brian and Jisung were pretty close themselves, Jisung always finding the other in his room when he got bored. Nagging the younger until Jisung wrestled him into a headlock. Minho was, well, a different story altogether. Jisung’s behavioral around him adapting slowly throughout the years, his interest in the boy endless.

He couldn’t help himself, honestly. Minho had been attractive ever since puberty hit, and it hit him like a goddamn semi. He was flawless. Pretty, feminine features with a manly structure. Head always held with an air of confidence Jisung found irresistible. He was fit, his hobby of dancing making his body lean and muscular. He was a teen boys wet dream, all the way down to the way he dressed. Jisung couldn’t get enough.

The han’s were flirts. It was just in their blood. It was something everyone knew and family friends teased upon at gatherings. Jisung taking the girth of it with his popularity. He didn’t flirt with just anyone though, despite it being his honest to god defense mechanism that he hated but could never age out of. He pick and chose who he lavished his attention on, eyes sultry and words smooth whenever he got really into it. He was sexy, and he knew it. Finally crawling out his awkward teens and becoming a senior had done wonders for his looks, and confidence. Still, with all of the attention he received at school. He never wasted energy on it. Putting forth all of it into his brother’s ridiculously hot best friend. Thinking back on it, he had always had a thing for Minho. Maybe even peaking into the ‘L’ word that scared the boy to death. Jisung had attempted at relationships before obviously. Temporarily giving up hope in order to seek out affection from others, girls and boys. He always ended up getting bored in the end, though. Breaking it off the second his heart was snatched by Minho all over again. Whether it was from the flush on his face when he drank, or the way his laugh grew even higher in pitch when jisung said something particularly funny—didn’t matter. Jisung just couldn’t stop his obsession with the boy. 

Jisung had kept his promise to his brother. Not leaving his room for another hour or two. It wasn’t entirely because of Minho’s presence. School was heavily important as well, and Jisung wasn’t going to just toss away his project that had been due for a few days now (reaching a week), for some pretty boy. 

Or so he thought.

He found himself exiting his room with a mental excuse of getting brain food. He convinced himself that he needed to eat in order to properly focus on his work, totally not so there could be the chance of him seeing Minho. Totally not for the opportunity of getting to y’all to him the second he got to see him. On his way down, the boy was nowhere to be found, and Jisung was bitterly reminded that Brian had locked him up in his room. He jerkily grabbed a box of cheetitz from the cabinet, shutting the wood closed with a little more force than necessary. Recently Brian had a stick up his ass about Jisung’s constant flirting with his best friend. Jisung didn’t see the problem with it, Minho didn’t seem to genuinely hate his antics. In fact, he usually coaxed a favorable reaction out him. Always enjoying getting color to rush to his face. Minho always stopped him whenever he got to be too much anyways, a gentle hand to his chest or a stern comment on how Jisung should behave himself in front of company (even though Minho was so far past company). On rare occasions, Minho would even go along with it.

He was stewing so hard in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the padding feet behind him, only coming to when a voice sounded out. “Oh it’s you Hannie.” The familiar nickname caused him to spin, and he hated the way Minho had an effect on him without even trying. He looked good today too, his blonde locks styled up in a way that made Jisung’s gay heart sing. He was dressed in a crisp black T-shirt and matching jeans, much too casual for Jisung to be this in love with the look. It took him a moment to think of a reply, his mind way too focused on his appearance “Yeah it’s me, I’m just down for a second.” He replied, eyes going back to pouring the cheesy snack into his bowl. “You didn’t even come say hi to me.” Minho sighed, pulling juice from the fridge in order to pour himself a glass. Jisung grinned, not bothering to turn his gaze to the elder “I couldn’t, Brian banished me from his room. He said he didn’t want me to bother you.” Minho was silent at that, and when Jisung turned around to look at him, his eyebrow was raised, expression questioning “Why? I didn’t ask him to do that.” Jisung just shrugged, watching Minho pour the juice into the glass before returning the bottle to the fridge. With his back to him, Jisung continued to admire his figure, eyes practically boring at the shift of cloth. Over time he had grown shameless with his attraction, eyes always paying attentively in a way that made Minho practically squirm. The elder didn’t react to his ogling though, instead chewing on his lip when he turned again. Obviously lost in thought. Jisung’s eyes magnetized to the action, not missing a second of the way Minho nibbled, tongue swiping over his lips to soothe the burn in a way that was too sensual to be oblivious. Jisung wondered how good he was with his mouth. “Well, anyways, it’s fine if you talk to me no matter what he says. Okay?” Minho left the kitchen with a pat to his shoulder, unknowingly fueling the fire under his skin before disappearing back upstairs. 

Jisung’s mind was still stuck on the image of Minho’s tongue poking at his lip. His vivid imagination easily supplying him scenarios with the elder swiping that sinful tongue against Jisung’s lips, his neck, even dropping to his knees in front of the younger. Jisung shook his head, his teenage hormones getting the best of him from such a messily interaction. Pathetic. He had returned to his bowl, appetite having gone from a snack and onto something else entirely. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he chastised himself. God he needed to work out all this sexual frustration. Popping a halfie from your brothers best friend was totally not cool. No matter how good looking Lee Minho was. He had wandered down to the basement, neglecting his snack for a bottle of water ashe moved to the machinery. Their house was nice, honestly. His parents had always been hard workers, and when they received compensation for their time and energy—Jisung and Brian had grown up comfortable. Not ever being without something they needed. Their house reflected that of course. A spacious place that fell into the upper middle class at best. The training equipment in the lowest floor had originally been for his dad, the man wanting to limber up since his wife still looked so young and beautiful (the woman giving the credit Jisung’s grandmothers genes). Still, he had a hard time finding time with his long work hours. Completely giving up on the pricey work out gear when his wife had told him she loved his body regardless. Something Jisung remembers clearly gagging at. The room had basically been passed down to Jisung. The boy constantly having energy that needed to be worked elsewhere. He was down their at least twice a week, his slow but hard process giving him an exceptional body. If he could say so himself. 

An hour had passed and he was running on the treadmill, shirt tossed over the front of the machine where Jisung had neglected it when it had gotten too hot. He was jogging at a moderate pace, headphones firm against his ears before movement was caught out of the corner of his eye. His finger moved to slow the machine down immediately, reaching a time slow enough for him to make out the intruder. It was Minho.

A smug smile was on his face in an instant, eyebrows shooting up. “What’s up?” He had asked, his voice must’ve been a tad too loud though, because the boy flinched. His face was a concoction of fear and concern. Fingers wringing in front of him in a habit that he’d had since he was young. Jisung’s brow furrowed as he considered the fact that Minho was even here. He was positive his brother had left, and his parents were gone around this time. Minho had been there without them present before, of course, but he usually never stepped out of Brian’s room unless it was for water. His lips moved animatedly, anxiety obvious in his actions as he spoke to Jisung. The elders fell on deaf ears though, Jisung having forgotten about the music blasting in his headphones. He removed them, fitting them around his neck easily so he could properly hear him. “Sorry what was that.”

“I was trying to wash my hands—I just was using the bathroom, b-but the nozzle came off and now it’s still running and filling up and I don’t know what to do and you’re the only one home because Brian left for work—“ he was frantic, Jisung wanting nothing more than to take a minute to calm him down, but there wasn’t really time for it. He rushed passed the other, winding up into the kitchen before bounding up the stairs two at a time. He reached the upstairs bathroom quickly, pushing open the gapped door with impatience. He had assumed it was this one, and was only a little bit upset at the sight of the sink when he had confirmed it. The sink was running at a fast pace, cool water threatening to spill right over the rim. In the time Minho had gone to get him, it was practically ready to burst. His body jumped into action, reaching for the forgotten nob and slamming it back onto the screw left behind in its wake. He wound it tightly, knuckles white with his grip as he turned it. It took quite a few spins to the right, water having made a thing layer over the ring and spilling a bit onto Jisung’s sweatpants from where his hips met the counter. Nonetheless, the water finally came to a halting stop under Jisung’s administrations. A sigh leaving his lips as he realized the handle, flicking his hands from where they had been dampened. 

“Ohmygod, you’re my hero.” Came Minho’s breathy voice from the door. Jisung jumped, having momentarily forgotten about his presence. His cheeks were pink as he all but collapsed against the door, chest sighing out a breath he’d probably been holding the entire time Jisung was working. He had probably run up right behind him and the younger didn’t even notice. A grin painted his face as he turned to face him “Sorry about that, Brian probably should have told you we were having that issue lately but that—“ he pointed to the handle “Usually does the trick. It had never gotten that far before we stopped it, he probably thought it wasn’t a big deal.” Jisung couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at the sarcastic expression Minho gave him. “Seriously he can be so dumb, it feels like I practically live here sometimes and that’s vital information. I love him to death, but cmon.” The eye roll only seemed to fuel Jisung’s amusement.

After a moment, Jisung stepped closer to the older. Pressing into his personal space as he reached behind him. Minho eyes gazed at him in curiosity, hand worming up to probably stop the other—use to this kind of behavior. Yet, Jisung pulled away before he could. Hand having pulled a towel down from the rack that was to Minho’s right. He wanted to poke fun at the brunette for his assumptions, but could only move to wipe the counter down with a smug countenance. 

He didn’t miss the way Minho’s eyes had practically dragged down his shirtless torso.

They finished the cleaning together. Jisung draining the sink to Minho’s relief, and soaking up any of the water that had reached the floor. Jisung made a disgusted face at the state of his sweatpants when they exited the bathroom together. Fully prepared to go change and return to working out (especially after Minho had thanked him so cutely), he wasn’t able to though, slim fingers stopping it at his wrist as he turned away. He was surprised, and he was sure it showed on his face when Minho looked incredibly embarrassed. He let him go immediately, much to Jisung’s dismay. “Let’s watch a movie.” He proposed, eyes cast downward in a way that made Jisung’s heart flutter. Realization dawned upon him that Minho had been putting up a face. He had looked pretty shaken up at the idea of flooding the Han house when he first came down. He probably didn’t want to be left alone until Brian returned. Who was to Jisung to deny such an adorable offer? 

Jisung left to his room and agreed to meet him down in the living room. He changed a new pair of sweatpants, covering up his bare torso with a paint stained sweatshirt. After a moment's hesitation, he snatched his blanket from his bed as well, making his way downstairs with barely concealed excitement. Minho was in the kitchen, pressing numbers into the microwave with the promise of popcorn. He had also pulled two beers from the garage, leaving them invitingly on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jisung was falling more in love by the minute. He plopped down, scrolling through their Netflix options with a bit of boredom. None of these particularly looked good, and he want exactly interested in any of the documentaries Jisung knew Minho binged from the recommendations in their account. Minho joined him as he was reading the description of some tacky horror film. Sitting beside him with enough space to set the popcorn bowl inbetween. Jisung had watched him out of the corner of his eyes, surprised at the proximity. Their couch was well, huge. Jisung could easily let three of his buddies crash their on weekends, long legs and all. Minho and Jisung were small, and the couch felt practically empty with them in the middle of it. Minho taking the opportunity to sit near was new, and he couldn’t help the way he chest tightened with their fingers nudged together, Minho snagging the remote from his grasp.

Jisung didn’t have much time to think on the touch much longer, Minho scrolling down to a crime documentary that was half way through. Jisung groaned dramatically, eyes studying the way Minho had glared at him. “What? I left on a good part.” he hit play with no sympathy on the youngers feelings. Shifting to get comfortable as the suspenseful music began. They were about half an hour in when Jisung couldn’t take it anymore. The plot was lifeless and he was still confused despite Minho answering all of his questions about it patiently.

“This is terrible.” He whined, fingers unable to find anymore fluffy pieces among the kernels in the bottom of the bowl. Minho shushed him, shiny eyes riveted to the screen. He studied his face carefully, head resting to the side. Jisung practically saw the boy every day and couldn’t get over how gorgeous he was. His cheekbones were high, pale skin practically flawless in its wake. His jaw was especially defined from this angle, it shifting as Minho chewed at his lip. His lashes were long in a way that Jisung wondered how he could even see the screen he was so interested in. The boy had apparently found something even more worth watching, though, eyes meeting Jisung’s plainly. “Stop staring, it’s rude.” 

“Stop being so pretty, that’s what’s rude.” Jisung countered instantly. Smile pulling at his lips at Minho’s gag. “God you’re cheesy.” He had groaned, amusement strung in his tone and only encouraging Jisung’s language towards him. “Only for you, baby.” He finished with a saucy wink, heart squeezing painfully at the giggle that left the male in response. 

After a pause, Minho sighed, eyes falling down to his hands. “You know, you really have to stop this.” He said, smile fond as he twisted the blanket into knots. “Stop what?” Jisung replied coyly just to see another soft laugh come from the other. Minho took a moment to respond, words failing him as he tried to piece a sentence together. “The flirting? The compliments? I’m much older than you y’know.” Minho had almost erupted into giggles again at the comical look the younger gave him, said boys brows rising with gal. “Minho, ohmygod you’re only two years older than me. That’s barely anything! My friends are in your grade, it’s not like we have a different age range.” His tone was defensive, scooting closer to Minho in his enthusiastic retort. “Either way, my last girlfriend was a year older than you. Age isn’t that important when you’re interested.” Jisung had expected Minho to brush it off again like he’d done a thousand times before. Tell him to shut up and watch the film like any other time.

This wasn’t like any other time.

“You wanna date me?” Jisung had practically choked, not expecting that question from the elder in a million years. He scrambled for the right things to say, cheeks heating up at the idea of it. “Cause it just seems like you want to fuck me, sorry to be crude.” Minho suddenly looked shy, eyes peering at anything but the other boy. His face was a bit pink as well, the color stinging at the tips of his ears in a way it got when he was embarrassed.

Seriously Minho was just too cute.

Jisung was suddenly more in his face, their noses an inch apart as he gazed into his eyes with intensity. Minho’s own shocked ones blinking back at the abrupt movement. “It’s not like that at all. I like you Minho. A lot, frankly. I don’t want to fuck you, I mean, well, I d-do but that’s not the only thing I want to do, wait, not like that—“ Jisung became flustered, words stuttering out in an incoherent manner. Minho had chuckled softly at him, his fond laughter and the fact that he hadn’t pulled away giving the boy enough courage to continue. “I wanna hold your hand, take you on dates and get you those smoothies you like so much. I want to spend a bunch of time together, I wanna monopolize you from everyone else so your all mine.” He paused at Minho’s gasp, emotions crossing his features at an unreadable pace. “—and I do want to fuck you. You’re literally the hottest person I’ve laid eyes on. It’d be wrong not to think of you in that way. I wanna tear you apart.” He gauged Minho’s reaction slowly, saving the lustful gaze into his memory box of favorite-Minho-expressions. He moved past his face, using a hand to balance on Minho’s thigh as his lips pressed to his ear. “I wanna make you feel so good you’ll forget about anyone else before me. Mark you up all nice so everyone knows what you’ve been doing in my bed. Spread out and moaning my name.” Minho shivered under him, eyes hooded as Jisung pulled back. His gaze fell to jisungs lips before meeting his eyes again. Lips parting to request Jisung of something he was all too willing to comply with. 

Right as the front door busted open.

Scrambling away from each other, Jisung fell back into his seat sharply. Minho going as far as to put a foot of space in between them, head snapping to the screen to watch attentively like he hadn’t missed a good portion of important lines. Brian walked in with an annoyed expression, thankfully having not caught them in close proximity. “I went all the way there and they were way over staffed. They sent me home and I can’t tell if I’m happy to chill for the rest of the day or mad because my check is going to be short.”

“I told you to quit that place.” Minho quipped casually, as if he hadn’t been practically under his little brother moments prior. Brian walked passed the couch, ruffling Jisungs hair as he made his way to the fridge. He yanked out a water bottle, downing half the contents before his eyes fell on the duo again. “Why are you two being so quiet?”

Jisung could see Minho tense out the corner of his eye, he took this one into his own hands. “Watching one of Minho’s dumb documentaries.” He said with malice, Minho playing along with his (sort of?) lie as he tossed a pillow in the youngers direction. Brian squinted at the screen, shrugging.

“I kind of like them, which one is this?” 

“Shadows of the grave.” Minho finally looked up from the screen, watching the comical shock cross his friends face. “Without me? I can’t believe you!” Minho and Brian fell into comfortable conversation after that, Brian joining them on the couch with whines as Minho rolled his eyes. Shoving the boy to get him to stop his antics. They finished the last half of the episode, Jisung’s mind much too occupied relaying all that had went down to really pay attention. When it ended, he faked a yawn, arms stretching over his head to push his act more. “I’m gonna take a nap.” He commented simply, bundling his blanket and leaving the two to watch the next episode alone. Climbing up the stairs he would miss the feeling of eyes on his back, Minho sparing him only a glance before directing his attention away. 

After that, there was nothing for a bit. Their interactions incredibly normal whenever Minho game over. Jisung was worried he had taken it too far. Beating himself mentally over all the lewd things he admitted to wanting to do. He had pocketed the one sliver of an opportunity Minho had given him and stomped it out like a fire. 

It wasn’t until Brian and Minho had entered the house that there was a hint at something else. They had just come back from a jog, Minho having convinced his brother to be more active recently and join him when he ran. They were soaked with sweat, panting heavily as they walked through the door. Jisung couldn’t help the way his line of slight flew to them from his spot on the couch, his homework forgotten once more in order to observe. He hadn’t picked a better time, too. Minho had dragged his shirt up to his mouth, wiping at the sweat there as his chest rose in quick succession. The expanse of his stomach exposed, Jisung’s eyes ogled the muscles there shamelessly. Mouth practically watering as the older leaned back to stretch, stomach flexing enticingly with each movement. At the burn of a gaze on his face he lifted his eyes meekly to meet it, fully expecting to find a typical glare set in his cat like eyes. Instead he found them squinting with mirth, mouth curling into a knowing smirk as he dropped a hand to his stomach, smoothing down each of his abs at a sensually slow pace. Just as Jisung was beginning to feel like he was gonna pass out, Minho dropped his shirt, face falling neutral as Brian turned to him, equally as breathless. “Wanna go head up and shower first?” Minho had nodded, turning away from the other to head upstairs—not before he gave Jisung one last lingering look, though. Eyes dark as they flitted up and down his frame. Jisung didn’t have time to make a silent retort. Minho gone out of the room as fast as he had come.

Jisung didn’t know if he was being too hopeful, but he was sure there was an invitation just waiting for him to grab.


End file.
